Fire in The Rain
by Mizuki-Yorudan
Summary: Little kids, Luke the groudon and his sister Kagura the kyogre get caught in the rain when playing out in the forest.


The sky started to turn a dark grey as the time slowly became early evening. Low booming could be softly heard echoing through the air. As this transformation hit the skies, two kids in a nearby forest could be found wandering and exploring the deep land. The trees grew high and big from the humidity and rainfall, causing the forest to go miles deep. All kinds of flowers and plants alike sprouted meaning of course many Pokémon lived in it. Quiet, little footsteps sounded from the dirt paths where the two children walked. The sister of the two with her white, silky hair proudly led the way her pace kept fast. While the younger brother of the twins followed a little ways behind, brown fluffed hair bouncing with his steps. After hearing the thunder stuck behind them, He looked up to the sky and began to worry. Most Pokémon scurried to hiding places, in the ground or under cover at the incoming storm only making the boy more scared.

"Hey… We've played in the forest enough today can we go back?" His voice squeaked out as he quickened his pace to keep up with his sister. She merely rolled her eyes and began to walk faster.

"I wish you wouldn't be such a baby Luke. It's only rain! I love the rain and the fact that there's going to be some means we have to keep going!" She looked back to see Luke had stopped and was eyeing the way back from where they came. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him along stubbornly.

"We've been out here all day! I wanna go back!" He pulled against her strength but soon stopped, realizing it wasn't worth the wasted effort. "Stay out by yourself for all I care but don't pull me into it."

"I can't believe you! I thought we agreed we would go all out today! Even stay up all night if we had to!" Their voices grew louder, but the older one's would always triumph over the younger.

"That was before I knew it was going to rain! This isn't fair Kagura let me go!" The boy resorted to pleading and tried planting his feet into the ground, forcing her to stop. This displeased Kagura greatly and she scowled back, yellow eyes narrowing in anger.

"You're afraid of every little stupid thing it's so annoying. Loosen up! Seriously! We were having fun before but now you have to go and ruin it like always!" The thunder started to boom louder with every word Kagura spoke, making Luke shudder. She visibly saw this but it only irritated her more. "I don't get you, rain is amazing. The sound of it crashing, the feel of it on your skin, why are you so weird?" Her eyes wandered up to the sky as she lowered her voice a little, but Luke's volume increased.

"I just don't ok!? Shut up! Not everyone is like you! Why can't YOU understand that!?" His eyes shone a bright orange with his teeth gritted tightly into a scowl. With that, the rain started to pour. Luke instantly snapped quiet as he desperately tried to put his jacket's hood up with one hand before the rain hit. He was unsuccessful; the rain came to quick and too hard hitting his hair and skin making him cry out in pain. In shock Kagura let go of his wrist and watched him as he ran away to look for some sort of cover. He pulled his hood over as he ran but it was no use, the rain was soaking through the material.

"H-hey! You can't go off running alone!" she yelled after him and huffed under her breathe following. She ran quick and was able to catch up in time to see him hide under a tall tree with giant leaved to cover the ground under it. Kagura still kept a few feet away though, staying under the rain as Luke sat there under the dry cover. He kept his head and face in his knees, with his hood hung over his head and dripping drops of water. She started feeling guilty and tried terribly to push the feeling away. "… What's with you?" He didn't answer, he knew she was there without even looking up but didn't bother to show it. She frowned and took a step closer. "Answer me will you?" She did not like the fact of being ignored and crossed her arms letting the rainfall cover her whole body. She didn't want to leave the nice sensation off the storm but left her comfort zone anyway and walked under the tree's stretched out leaves. Her hair shined with the wetness of the rain, and she was soaking with water dripping from every inch of her clothes and hair. Under the shade she saw Luke shaking, drenched and colors dulled out. Her head tilted as she kneeled in front of him and poked his head. "Um… Are you ok?" She didn't want to sound like she cared but this was her brother and the truth was she really was worried. Even if she didn't acknowledge it. A muffled quiet sound was the only response she received. Kagura sighed and pulled his hood back, lifting his head by his hair. Her eyes widened seeing tears fall from his eyes, and glaring sharply back at her stare. "… You're crying?"

"… Shut up." Luke growled lowly. "And let go of my hair. That hurts too ya know." His voice quivered and he swallowed hard to try and hold back crying.

"Only if you talk to me." She let go anyway hoping he would accept her terms, in which he did. He brought his hands up to the back of his head rubbing it to try and get rid of the pain. "So what was all that?"

"…" he didn't reply, leaving silence to linger in the air until Kagura reached her hand for his hair again. He jolted back and hit his back into the trunk of the tree. "It just hurts ok!? It stings a lot I don't know!"

"What? The rain?" She looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Not just rain but, water. I told you I'm not like you. I'm a fire type Kagura how would you like it if I just burned you?" He spat his words out at her hugging himself tighter to try and get warmer.

"That's… I…?" She tried forming words that made it sound like this whole situation wasn't her fault but who was she kidding, Kagura sighed and patted his head. "Um… Sorry."

"Wow, great apology."

"It's not like you were going to die! Why didn't you tell me anyway!?"

"You always make fun of me, why would I tell you? I tired hiding it as long as I could and lucky for me you're a big enough idiot to not catch on." There was irritation heavily in his voice as he rubbed at his eyes to try and get rid of the tears.

"Well you're a crybaby so we're even." She lay back next to him leaning on the tree trunk, smiling.

"I'm not a crybaby! It just hurt was all!" He only got a laugh out of Kagura's mouth. She took off her jacket and began to wring it out.

"Whatever crybaby." She then wrapped it around Luke's body and pulled him into an awkward hug. "Just get warm ok?"

"…" He nodded slowly and his shivering came to a stop in the embrace.

The two eventually fell asleep to the smoothing sound of the rainfall, leaning on each other. Once the rain stopped, Ciel found them under the big oak tree and smiled to herself, picking them up and carrying them home.


End file.
